The Journal of Zan-Ru
by Demonfox25
Summary: Zan-Ru an Argonian from the Black Marsh goes to the Imperial City to make a name for him self but is sent to jail only to meet the emperor and embarks on a long and dangerous quest. This is my first official story so please review and let me know how I did and as of right now no pairings I'm not good at that stuff.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

To whoever finds this journal, in this contains all of my adventures during my travels across Cyrodil from the day that changed my life to now. All my battles, all my quests, all the people I've met friends and foes alike are in these pages. All of my greatest triumphs and defeats are here as well with all of my secrets that shouldn't be revealed. Everyone who knows me calls me by my many titles that I don't care about not once has someone called me by my true name even after I retired from adventuring, and who would have thought my life would go from me being a nobody to "The Champion of Cyrodil" and all I did was steal an apple. I never would have guessed that one apple would lead me to my destiny and play a great part in history that would be told years from now.

My name is Zen-Ru, I'm an Argonian from the Black Marsh I left because I felt I could do so much more in Cyrodil well as you can tell I wasn't wrong it just took a while for it to happen. The day it happened I was in the Imperial City trying to find work but to no avail. After a while of searching I gave up so I went to go get something to eat while I think of what I should do next. I got to the cart that sold fruits and I grabbed an apple and when I went to pay for it I found my gold gone (or stolen more like) and unfortunately for me I already took a bite out of the apple so the owner called the guards and I did the smartest thing that anyone without common sense would do...I ran.

Now was that really the smartest thing to do of course not. Was it worth it to see the look on their faces when they couldn't catch me at first yes...yes it was. But after a while (and me forgetting I could breath underwater) they caught me and through me in to prison. It was only an hour later that I would meet the man that would set me free, only an hour later till I witness his death, and only...an hour later that I would embark on the longest and most dangerous journey I have ever been on that lead me to hell and back (literally). This is my story and its pretty crazy.

* * *

**U: This is my first story that I'm doing so I will update when I can but I also have school so it will take a while this is just a little something I thought of to start it off to somewhat explain how my guy ended up in jail. I would like reviews and criticism about what I need to improve on but nothing harsh I'm just starting out so I know my writing skills suck.**

**PS: Guess where I got the last line from (PM me if you know and you'll get a virtual cookie or a shout out which ever you want.) **

**So until next time bye and...LONG LIVE THE FLAPJACKS!**


	2. Chapter 1

Tirdas, Last Seed 28, 3E 433

Dear Journal,

Well it has been two days since I escaped from prison and witness the death of the Emperor after he gave me the Amulet of Kings. After I left the swears I spotted some runes and went to see if I could find anything. Well I would two bandits I took care of both of them with a well-placed arrow to the head I took their fur armor to replace the damaged armor I found in the swears. On my way back to the city I ran into three more bandits. Two attacked me on the spot and the other tried to demand money. Now I had more loot and the world had five less bandits but that last one did leave me pretty hurt. Well after a few hours I finally made it to the Wawnet Inn I rested there until morning. I then left to go to the market district in the Imperial City (I have no idea what possessed me to do that but thank the Nine no one recognized me). After I got my armor repaired, bought a new weapon and hood, and sold the useless junk I was carrying I made my way to Weynon Priory. The trip there was uneventful only one bandit attacked me and I quickly killed him with my new sword. After a few hours of walking I made it to Wynon Priory where I met the monks there: Prior Maborel, Jauffre, and Brother Piner. I spoke with Jauffre and told him what happened and what the emperor's last words were. After Jauffre told me what they could possible mean I had a really bad feeling something is going to happen. Jauffre then asked me to go to Kvatch to find Martin a priest in the Chapel of Akatosh who is the Emperor's illegitimate son. He then gives me some supplies to help on my journey, Prior Maborel gives me a horse that I am greatful for and Brother Piner gives me a book on blocking which im sure will come in handy. Im am going to rest now for tomorrow I have a long journey ahead of me and I have this feeling I'm going to need it.

* * *

**AN: Well here is the first chapter hope you like it and sorry but they will be short its kind of hard to make a long story with journal entrees and I want to say thank you to Alburrqweide for being my first reviewer. So that is all so see ya and LONG LIVE THE FLAPJACKS!**


End file.
